


Conquering Fear

by mm8



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella goes to Jake's prom.<br/>Written in 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conquering Fear

I still wasn't sure how Jake had talked me into this. Here I was in his Rabbit, looking like a Sears formal wear mannequin. Jake looked gorgeous in his tux, even if the tux was a little too small for his large frame. 

As Jacob pulled into a parking spot and cut the engine, I began to hyperventilate again. My head felt like it was spinning. The last time I had been to a prom was with… _him_. Even after all this time, I still didn't like to think about it. 

"Breathe, Bella." Jacob soothed, pulling me to his warm chest and planting a kiss on the top of my head. "It won't be _too_ bad. Quil and Embry even promised not to spike the punch or play any other pranks."

I rolled my eyes. Werewolves were so mischievous. I looked up into Jake's dark eyes; they seemed to be smiling.

"I'll be okay as long as you're on your best behavior." I said half-jokingly.

He barked out a laugh. "Then I want you on your worst!"

"What?"

"You're more yourself and carefree when you aren't trying to play the good girl and please everyone. Just have fun tonight, Bells." He tilted my chin and kissed my mouth thoroughly. I tangled my hands in his short hair, wishing we could skip the prom and move on to more exciting things. Jacob pulled back with a wicked grin on his face. "We'll have time to do fun stuff later, Bells." I blushed. I hated it when he seemed to know what I was thinking. His grip on my hand tightened. "C'mon, let's do our duty."

As he led me toward the door to the gym at his school, I felt courage swelling up in my chest, and knew everything would be okay as long as Jake was with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010.  
> Not betaed.


End file.
